


This Is The End

by FlowerCrowned



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrowned/pseuds/FlowerCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka Breaking Up with Luke. Don't kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The End

"I think we should break up," Luke says, walking into your college dorm. No hug, no smile, just a flat statement. Hell, he didn't even walk all the way in the dorm before he said it, he was practically in the hall telling you, like he wanted to escape as soon as possible. But it wasn't like you hadn't seen it coming, the late night after show phone calls had gotten shorter and less frequent. The statement barely even hurt you.

"Okay, do you want to come in and discuss this like the adults we are or is that all you have to say?" You say, not standing from your bed to greet him.

"I'll come in. The least you deserve is an explanation," He walked in the room, shut the door and sat in your desk chair, putting as much space between the two of you that was possible in the room. He started speaking seriously, attempting to give you a good explanation of what had happened between the two of you.  
"If I had to fall in love with you again, I'd fall in love with you differently. We fell in love like the two teenagers we were. And that love worked for us then, don't get me wrong. I loved you with all of my heart. But I can't continue pretending to be in love with you, it's not fair to you, it's not fair to me. You've felt it haven't you? How when I get home from tour, the sex is just sex. When I loved you, I wouldn't wait to see you after tours. You drove me crazy, I thought that maybe I had found my perfect girl. But after our last fight about the fans being all over me, I realized that what you thought didn't matter anymore. I hate to say it but it's true. The Luke Hemmings that you fell in love with is not the Luke Hemmings I am today. That Luke Hemmings believed that he was dreaming about going on all these tours. But me, today knows that I have expectations from everyone. I have expectations from fans, management, my family, the other boys and from you. I can meet the expectations from everyone but you. I figured you would understand that I'm not in charge of my life, and be able to change those expectations. But you, being the stubborn girl you are, something I used to love most about you, couldn't change what you expected of me. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I wish things could have worked out between us but now I know they can't. I'm not going to make you drop all contact with the band, they would kill me if I made you do that. But this is the end of us. I hope you remember me as the guy in the beginning, and not just as the guy the last couple months because that's not fair to either of us."

"I'll try. Good luck in the future, I hope that everything turns out okay for you. Maybe one day when we're both older, you and I can sit down and laugh over everything life has thrown at us. I wish you the best for you, your band and your family. I hope you find happiness with whomever you decide is your perfect girl. Don't beat yourself up over this, I saw it coming, it was going to happen sooner or later. I guess the teenager who didn't have a care in the world had to grow up. The world has a funny way of making things work out Luke, this is only one of them. So I guess this is the final goodbye," You said, standing up to giving Luke a hug before he left your life for good. "Now I don't want you to write a song about me, it looks bad for you," You said, laughing and kissing his cheek before you sent him out the door.

But right before you had managed to close the door, Luke looked back and said, "That was the easiest break-up I've ever gone through, I wrote it out on the plane here and everything. I thought you need a good explanation, you deserve the best, (Y/N) and don't let some other guy convince you of anything else."

"I won't Luke. Good luck with the band. And thank you, for everything. For loving me and actually caring enough about me to not break up with me over the phone," You said before he walked away from you, down the hall with a quiet goodbye. It pained you to see him leave but you knew it was for the best.


End file.
